Insoportable
by GhostOfTheUchiha
Summary: Había un montón de cosas que le molestaban de su amigo Hashirama, por supuesto que era su amigo de todas formas, pero sus cambios de humor repentinos eran insoportables...¿o era que no toleraba verle deprimido?. Fluff.


Viajaba veloz entre los árboles, sintiendo la fresca brisa matutina, el sol se abría paso por entre las hojas entibiando el ambiente, las aves revoloteaban entre las ramas y pequeños roedores se asomaban en busca de alimento, tan tranquilo y apacible, -…parece otro país o incluso otro mundo…- pensó el azabache mientras avanzaba, de seguro era extraño encontrar lugares tan poco perturbados en estos tiempos de guerra. El Uchiha se dirigía a su usual punto de encuentro, el entrenar frente al río con su compañero se había vuelto habitual, tanto que casi lo hacían a diario.

Madara vio a lo lejos a su amigo, sentado frente al río lanzando perezosamente piedras, sin ánimos de que estas llegaran al otro lado. Le pareció raro ya que el chico era usualmente muy alegre y siempre se emocionaba con lo más mínimo.

-¿…Hashirama? –soltó el azabache acercándose al chico.

-…huh…Madara…hola…-dijo sin ánimos, a éste definitivamente le sucede algo, pensó-

-¿Ah? Qué pasa con esa actitud, ¿ya te has deprimido tan pronto?- se sentó junto a él- ni si quiera estás intentando lanzarlas al otro lado- dijo hurgando en el suelo por alguna piedra que fuese buena para lanzar-

-No es nada…-susurró agarrando una rama del suelo-

-Vamos, no te hagas de rogar, siempre haces eso. Toma –le entregó una de las piedras que había escogido- esa si servirá para lanzar.

-…- Hashirama solo la cogió y la lanzó torpemente, haciendo que esta se fuese con el río-

-¡Esa piedra era perfecta! –Frunció el ceño y le tomó el hombro para que Hashirama le mirase- Nunca la hubieses desperdiciado así, vamos, dime qué te pasa.

-Bueno yo…-se soltó del agarre de Madara y abrazó sus rodillas, apoyando su cabeza en ellas-Creo que no nos podremos ver más-

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó girándose hacia él-

-Creo que me han seguido hasta aquí, al menos un par de veces, aunque ahora no noté nada- dijo lanzando un suspiro-

-Así que por eso estás así…-miró al cielo por un segundo, sintiendo la brisa y solo escuchando el correr del río-…Creo que a mí también me han seguido…supongo que es sospechoso que nos veamos a escondidas después de todo…pero bueno no vamos a sentarnos a deprimirnos por algo como eso ¿no?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pié- Vamos.-le extendió su mano-

-Supongo que no…-se levantó con la ayuda de su amigo y le sonrió-

-Bueno entonces...hoy practicaremos taijustu ¿cierto?- dijo entre bostezos-

-Mejor hagamos algo diferente…-se dio golpecitos en la frente, pensando- … ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a la cima del risco! -exclamó animado como de costumbre-

-¿Huh? Pero si fuimos a penas hace dos días -se cruzó de brazos- ¿para qué iríamos tan pronto?

-Nada…solo quería pasar mis últimos momentos contigo en ese lugar…-se agachó deprimido, hasta parecía que le rodeaba un aura oscura cuando se entristecía-

-Eres ridículo, hace un segundo ya te habías animado-le reprochó molesto por sus repentinos cambios-

-Pues entonces iré solo…no me importa-dijo poniéndose de pie aún rodeado de esa aura oscura-

-Tch….Está bien, vamos a la cima…-cedió el chico, no le gustaban los cambios de ánimo de Hashirama-

-¡Bien!-dijo animado de nuevo el castaño, sonriéndole- ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Me cargarías hasta el lugar? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? –Lo miró con los ojos iluminados y una pícara sonrisa-

-¿…tienes idea de lo molesto y ridículo que eres? –Dijo Madara alejándose de la orilla del río- Por supuesto que no te cargaré-

-…-volvió a agacharse deprimido-…está bien, no te preocupes, solo me quedaré aquí a esperar a que alguno de los espías me encuentre…-

-Oh por favor, no funcionará de nuevo-dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda-

-Quizás sea la última vez que nos veamos y a ti no te importa…así que esperaré aquí a alguien que me quiera cargar…

-Ya es suficiente, que te pongas así no me hará cambiar de idea-

-…algún amigo o alguien…yo solo esperaré, ya que a ti te da demasiada pereza hacerlo…-

-¡No es de pereza! Es solo que es ridículo-

-…tal vez llegue alguien eventualmente que quiera hacerlo…yo esperaré…-

-…Ugh, maldito –cedió molesto, volteándose a verlo- ¿qué acaso siempre te sales con la tuya?-evadió un poco la mirada del otro, después de todo le había ganado- Ven antes de que cambie de opinión-

-¡Ya voy! –Dijo animado otra vez el castaño- ¡Gracias Madara!-dijo alegremente mientras se subía a la espalda de su compañero, rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos-

-Realmente eres molesto…-afirmó las piernas de Hashirama con sus brazos y siguió el camino con este en brazos-

Llegaron al lugar en el que solían hablar de sus sueños -después de todo si era un buen momento para venir, se siente…nostálgico- pensó Madara, dejando caer a Hashirama-

-¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado Madara!-dijo Hashirama adolorido por la repentina caída-

-No seas exagerado, querías que te cargara y lo hice, no sé de qué te quejas-aclaró el Uchiha-deberías de agradecérmelo.

-Pues al menos podrías haberme avisado que me soltarías.-dijo sobándose la espalda-

-Como sea…-El azabache se recostó de espalda en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Hashirama hizo pucheros hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amigo no le daba ni la más mínima importancia. Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos, aún en el suelo.

-Dime Madara, ¿cómo es tu hermano pequeño?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a este.

-¿Ah?-Dijo el chico con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de cubrirlos del sol con una de sus manos. Se encontró con el rostro de Hashirama y éste le sonrió.

-¿Qué acaso ya te estabas durmiendo?...te pregunté que cómo es tu hermano.-Repitió.

-Humm…bueno…Izuna es parecido a mí, tiene el cabello oscuro aunque usa una cola…a todos les parece agradar más, mi padre dice que es porque su rostro se ve 'más amable' aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué.-

-Pues tu rostro es espeluznante, sobre todo cuando te enojas…no sé qué es lo que no entiendes.-Interrumpió entre risas.-

-¿Qué sabes tú?...maldito.-Frunció el ceño un momento, sólo para oír la risa de Hashirama, era insoportable. Se relajó un poco y continuó.-Bueno como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras…es un muy buen ninja y es muy dulce conmigo…no sé qué haría sin él…-Hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando en sus ya fallecidos hermanos.-

-Pero por eso lo quieres proteger ¿no?-Trató de animarlo un poco.

-Sí, no dejaré que nada le pase, así tenga que dar mi vida por él.-Dijo cerrando sus ojos nuevamente y apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos.

-¡Pero eso no será necesario! En nuestra aldea podremos vivir tranquilamente, no habrá guerras ni nada de esas cosas.-La emoción en las palabras del Castaño siempre animaban a Madara.

-Ya estás hablando tonterías de nuevo…-Soltó una risita y sonrió para sí.

-Ya verás que no son sólo tonterías… ¿Sabes? Tu hermano me recuerda un poco a Itama, es muy dulce conmigo también, es mi hermano pequeño…a veces desearía que un poco de esa dulzura se traspasara a mi hermano Tobirama…es un gruñón, pero lo quiero mucho.-Sonrió mirando al cielo.-es un muy buen ninja sensor ¿sabes? ¡Es mucho mejor que yo en eso!-

-Pues apuesto a que no es tan molesto como tú, nadie podría serlo.-El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos segundos así que decidió abrir los ojos.

Se encontró con un deprimido Hashirama que le hacía pucheros justo en frente de su rostro.

-¡Ves! ¡Eso es lo más molesto de ti! ¿Qué acaso no puedo bromear un poco?-frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos otra vez, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sólo bromeabas y que no soy molesto?-

El Uchiha no respondió, sólo se quedó quieto mientras Hashirama movía unos mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su frente.

-Tomaré ese silencio como un sí, Madara.-Sonrió para sí y acercó su rostro al de su compañero, posando sus labios en la frente de este.-

-¿Qué…?-Madara no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y apenas le alcanzó el coraje para musitar eso, en un acto reflejo trató de alcanzar el rostro de Hashirama con sus manos pero se había quedado helado.-

Habían pasado unos ¿segundos?... ¿minutos?... ¿horas?...ya no lo sabía, sólo sabía que su rostro ardía y que no se podía mover, encima la brisa le hacía sentir escalofríos.

El castaño se separó de él y se quedó mirándolo, por fin Madara pudo abrir sus ojos, y para cuando vio a Hashirama con una, según él, 'sonrisa burlona' sólo atinó a cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Deja de hacer cosas tan extrañas! -Se quejó tratando de esconder su evidente sonrojo. Se puso de pié tan rápido como pudo y le dio la espalda a Hashirama.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Debiste haber visto tu rostro!-Cayó recostado al suelo riendo, apretando su vientre.-

-Maldito idiota…-susurró para sí con los brazos cruzados, aún dándole la espalda a su amigo.-

Hashirama rió un poco más hasta que se hartó, enseguida se secó una lágrima de tanto reír y se puso de pié.

-Ya…lo siento…-dijo aún entre risas.- ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan gruñón? _¿Qué acaso no puedo bromear un poco?_-dijo en tono burlesco, remedando a su compañero.-

-Eres imposible…-dijo rendido, mirando al suelo aún avergonzado.-

-Aún así me quieres ¿no? ¡Después de todo somos los mejores amigos!-Exclamó emocionado abalanzándose sobre Madara, que aún le daba la espalda.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces ahora?!-Dijo molesto tratando de zafarse del apretado abrazo de su amigo.- ¡Suéltame que no me dejas respirar!-

-Ya ya…está bien.-Soltó a Madara y éste se volteó con la peor de las miradas. Hashirama sólo se encogió de hombros y lo miró haciendo un puchero, parecía que la mirada de Madara lo iba a fulminar…

-Ya entendí…-dijo haciendo puchero aún el chico, se dio media vuelta y se agachó deprimido.-

-Oh no eso de nuevo.-

-…-

-¡Eres insoportable! ¿Lo sabes?-

-Pues sí, siempre me lo dices…- susurró apenas mientras arrancaba hierba con sus manos.-

-Al menos estás consciente de ello…-

-Yo sólo quería ser amable…y tú te quejas.-dijo con la voz entrecortada.-

-Vamos, no seas melodramático…-ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia.-

-¡Eres un pésimo amigo, Madara!-sollozó.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-se encogió de hombros, confundido.- ¡Te cargué hasta aquí! ¿Qué acaso no es eso suficiente para ti?

Hashirama sólo siguió llorando ruidosamente, de seguro venía alguien si seguía haciendo tanto ruido.

-¡Cállate de una vez Hashirama!¿Quieres que nos encuentren?-le dio golpecitos en la cabeza al nombrado.-

-Snif…Está bien…Snif…-seguía sollozando en silencio.-

-Ven, dame la mano. -Madara se paró en frente de él ofreciéndole su mano, Hashirama se puso de pié con su ayuda.-

-Lo siento, no debí hacer algo tan extraño…-dijo secando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.-

-Dije que te callaras.-murmuró y casi sin pensarlo rodeó al chico con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho.-Ya no llores…-su voz parecía caer a pedazos de lo nervioso que estaba.

El castaño se fundió en el regazo de su amigo, afirmándose en la camisa de éste.

-No soy un pésimo amigo… ¿o sí?-apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del mayor.-

-Claro que no…no quise decir eso.-hundió su rostro en el cuello del otro.-Lo siento.-

-No importa.-se separó de Hashirama y le sonrió, éste le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato.-Vamos, se nos está haciendo tarde y por tus ideas tontas no practicamos nada. -Madara comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar en el que siempre se encontraban.-

-¡No te vi quejándote por quedarte echado en el suelo!-Dijo, apurando el paso para alcanzar al chico.-

-Claro…como sea…-

-¡Oye! ¿Me cargarías hasta la orilla del río?-

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué no sabes caminar?

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –Repitió una y otra vez enérgicamente.-

-Lo único que sabes hacer es molestarme ¿sabes?-Se volteó a mirarlo.-

Hashirama se limitó a hacer un puchero y a juntar sus manos en forma de plegaria. Madara soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. Estaba perdido.

-Ven, sube…-

El castaño soltó una risita y se acercó al chico, esa técnica siempre funcionaba con Madara.

_Este idiota no me deja alternativa, como si fuese a dejarlo tirado lloriqueando._ Pensó Madara, ayudando a subir a su amigo.

Se alejaron del lugar sintiendo la fresca brisa y el tibio roce de los rayos del sol, _era el día perfecto_. –Pensaron ambos.-Ninguno de los dos entendió muy bien por qué, pero definitivamente era un día perfecto.


End file.
